Anti-Sonic.dll
The following text is a transcript & summary of a downloadable audio file found on a website that was said to be available to the public for the course of 3 days, before being taken down by an unknown cause. Any trace of the site has been removed entirely. This has naturally led to extreme doubt and near instant dismissal at first that the site simply never existed. However, upon hearing the files contents, the possibility of a missing person(s) was raised, as well as certain other curiosities. The file is an mp3 that contains an audio recording featuring almost 26 minutes of narration by an individual apparently named Chris Laurence. The very nature of what he speaks of throughout this recording seems extremely detached from reality, as if he is experiencing intense hallucinations. Topics mentioned are regarding one 'Sonic.exe', including a detailed description about how it inflicts damage or some kind of influence on certain individuals' minds. Yet with the exception of one particular section regarding a statement about the deaths of several people, the narrator seems almost completely calm and collected. There are no signs of a psychotic breakdown or any kind of high stress levels in his voice. The exception mentioned involves the narrator becoming angry on the subject of fan made creations being both responsible for peoples deaths as well as falling victims themselves. Throughout the recording can be heard several ambient noises of a disturbing nature, suspected of being placed in order to mask the location of the individual(s). These sounds are also very convincingly mixed in to give the impression they are moving around in the distance. Authorities have currently ceased any and all investigation into this matter as it is now officially considered to be a cold case with too many uncertainties and no solid evidence. One other file was received along with the mp3. A .PDF that was at first believed to be corrupted, until an analysis showed it was an encrypted image that needed to be rearranged somehow, only just over 65% of it was corrupt beyond recovery. After putting together what was salvageable, the result was a bizarrely fragmented image containing what is believed to be the narrator himself along with several of his personal details. Both are largely obscured due to the corrupted sections that after assembly that clearly spell the words 'I'm listening' presented in all caps with a pixelated mixture of crimson, black, blue and red. What can be made of the individuals details includes the majority of his name, along with 11 stray letters of various details such as address, date of birth and occupation. The other noteworthy detail of these stray letters is that they spell the words 'Stop killing' and are also placed in the right order, littered throughout the overlaying sentence. This occurrence whatever managed to corrupt the image was unsuccessful in covering those specific areas. The individual appears to be of average height & build, standing straight with long blonde hair just past shoulder length. His face cannot be seen due to that part of the image being corrupted. He is wearing what looks to be nothing more than a simple set of jeans and a midnight blue shirt underneath a black hooded top, carrying what is questionably a set of firearms, consisting of what can be recognized as a IMI Desert Eagle on the right hip, a Glock 17s on the left and both a Remington 870 pump action shotgun & Heckler and Koch XM8 Assault rifle on his back. Each firearm has a strange visual effect of being covered in some kind of dense, swirling fog. The fog itself is a mixture of grey, black, purple and teal, and is wrapped tightly round the shape of the firearms. Strangely though, No holsters are present for this equipment. Also are two other unidentified items attached to the outer side of both his legs. Whether these are weapons or not is uncertain as there is too much of the image obscured to tell. Very little else can be said about this image, other than what can be made out as a background behind him. It suggests scenery that was either visually altered in several ways, resulting in a series of twisted and disturbing shapes that are colored with a blur of black, mauve and various shades of blue that share no similarity to any scenery currently known of in the world. Certain factors such as the date of upload, details of any location allegedly involved as well as both the name and other contents will not be included to prevent investigation from any further outside source. The recording begins with a sound that resembles an audio jack being plugged into an unstable or defective socket of some kind, before switching to an ambiance of what has a resemblance to both howling and cries of pain that upon first impressions have been tweaked with audio software and is at a low volume. After approximately 3 seconds, there is the voice of a male with a british accent, estimated to be in his mid to late 20's. My name is Chris Laurence, and I have a warning for anyone who is now hearing this. Whether you like horror or not, you'd best hear this. You need to know... And If you were involved with what has now caused more damage than you could imagine. That means fanfics, artwork and constant attention to something that was never meant to be messed around with. You have a lot to answer for. You just love playing around with these concepts, like all other popular things turned into memes that you feel you can just take in order to help it grow for your own sick little amusem-.... No. No point in going there until you know why I'm here and what I'm talking about. I never imagined doing something like- I don't know, a podcast or whatever you want to call this thing. I don't want anything other than some of your time, if that's that's okay with you. The pieces of the picture I'm here to tell you about are pretty big within themselves, but hopefully you'll just see it's all bad. In the end though, I just want you to listen more than anything. I'd best get to the point, right? Before I confuse you any further. You could say this all "began" when I was checking some stuff on YouTube one night. I was watching some top 10 video on creepy moments in games. After seeing this one game in particular, I got a bit curious- Well, I say curious, but I'm pretty sure at this point I was actually controlled on some level. I'm sure that's how it works... I guess you could say I have my own reasons for regretting the day I heard the name 'Sonic.exe' or anything about it for that matter. Even then, I don't actually think regret would be my word of choice. So, If anyone just stopped listening, fine. Maybe it's nice to stay ignorant. That is, until they might come across my kind of problems. But to anyone who's still here, you want to hear what I have to say? If you really want to know about this, and if you'll just understand or even believe that I'm trying to stop what follows in this things wake for real, then you will stay the hell away from it. There's a lot to wrap your head around. I don't even know where to begin. I guess carrying on about how I first exposed myself or got exposed would be a good start. So I mentioned a list of creepy stuff in games, and this had me interested. I heard a couple of things about what it was, and some research followed. Research usually leads to something with a download link. But like I said, this was more than just fascination. It was- being compelled without knowing it. And the more I think of it, the more I'm certain I was being called to since I first saw him... All that aside for a second, I succeeded in getting the game and went through it. The version I got was just a replication of the original though. Extra stuff in it, but most importantly it wasn't the actual thing. Now, if by chance you haven't seen what this thing is, it's basically the first Sonic game if it was done by Wes Craven on an especially bad day. I gotta say, as freaky as it must be for most people that don't have a stomach for horror, and maybe even a few that do, it couldn't go unexplored forever. Violence is everywhere you look and all that, am I right? Seeing the characters after they were caught is what I remember most clearly. That, and the face at the end. But there were a couple of details that were a little off from what I saw in any vid. It's easy to say there was something about the eyes, but in this case, there really was something about the eyes. The pupils. They were darker than I saw beforehand, and that wasn't my monitor. But the really weird part, was when I must have looked away for about a second then back again. This time they were really bright, and it made his eyes look bigger. Oh Yeah. There was one other thing to mention. No feeling of fear... Only interest. I obviously thought nothing of it back then, but now that I've had time to look back on all those points where I should have been afraid, it's amazing how much of an effect it has, and how much attention you don't pay. I felt I just had to find out anything else I could about it. I wanted to find the original version. Didn't even know why. I do now of course, but at the time? Like I said, totally oblivious. But there was something in that moment that definitely signified things really starting. Shortly after all that, Steam told me that someone named 'Gamma' had added me as a friend. Curiosity got me of course. I opened the chat to say hi, but without anything saying they were typing, they said hi first, and this person knew my name. I did feel a bit weirded out by that. I mean, it could have just been someone I already knew who found me on here, but I'd just played through that game so I already had farfetched ideas going through my head. I asked them how they knew me, and the response was- a little strange at the least. At the most, heh, it was just detached and insane. This person started going on about how I'd caught his attention and they wanted to take me back to the beginning. It stopped soon after that, but I had the life scared out of me by laughter coming through my headphones. It was- loud. Made me smack them off of my head. And yeah, it was the same laughter I heard in the game. I checked to see if it was still up. Nothing was there. Then something came up in the chat that caught my eye again. The words 'Gamma is now deceased.' Yep, you did just hear that from me. It might be that I haven't payed much attention, but I'm pretty sure Steam doesn't show that one. It gets better though. It switched to 'Gamma is now mine.' A link came up that just said 'The beginning'. I didn't click on it, but my pc just started downloading the game anyway, and it wouldn't cancel. Kind of makes me wonder what the point of the link was if it just did that. Anyway, It was done in a few seconds, and got put on the desktop in even less time. And then, except for the chat window and a brand new desktop icon, nothing. I would've believed this was someone who's good with coding and able to play a not so funny joke on me. But after everything else, you know what I was thinking, and you're probably thinking it too. Well we both got proven right, very quickly. The screen went dead and I heard something like- scratching. Then slice marks started etching themselves into the screen. No, not a vid or anything. I mean actual scratches. My monitor was being ripped up in front of me. The screen was getting twisted up where it was cut. It was buckling and curling outwards, and underneath was something that looked like- living tissue. There were words appearing, but I also heard something over the sound of the screen being destroyed, and it was coming from my headphones. Like a genius, I grabbed them to listen in. It was like several screams at once, only they were really distorted. Quiet at first, but clearly getting louder. As more of it appeared, it was like I was hearing stuff from somewhere really nasty. Heard that laughter again, a lot louder than before. Pretty much deafening actually, only this time it didn't come from the pc. It was more like something behind me. And then, complete silence. When it stopped, the words were in all caps, saying 'I'm listening.' My brain had a hard time with all of it at first. I dropped the headphones and checked outside the door, only to see nothing there. Not only that, but when I looked back at my monitor? Nothing. No scratches. Just a blank screen. Now, this is what got me thinking about the whole control thing to begin with. And I still wouldn't know if it wasn't pointed out to me... I doubted my own sanity, but only for a few moments. After that, I didn't have any problems with going near the pc, even after what I'd just witnessed. There was no fear towards it, but no curiosity this time. Didn't seem important back then of course, but I should probably mention it now. Anyway, the pc was still running and the monitor was just fine. First thing I did was check Steam. No one named Gamma or anything saying I ever met them. Except for the new game I had, everything looked normal again. I do remember it having a new icon though. Just those eyes with the blood trickling down underneath, Quite a sharp resolution too. I kept thinking on and off that I just imagined all of it. No one else in the house was kicking my door off it's hinges 'cause of the noise. But believe me, it felt so real. In the end, I was still unsure. But then I stopped thinking about that 'cause a very strange feeling started creeping up on me. It was like I wanted to sleep, but not because I was tired. It was more a sense of just- not wanting to be awake anymore. No kind of depression or anything, but I just didn't feel like me. I just fell asleep like it didn't happen... Shouldn't have. I was shown the events of the game again, and it was- almost exactly the same. One thing was changed. The look. There was- almost nothing cartoony about it. Everything looked so grim, and real. Imagine someone putting all these characters and places through photoshop or something, then making them just a bit off from a humans height. Seeing them from that perspective for the first time... You've seen them in games, but in the flesh as it were? The eyes were still almost as big though so you might've found it a bit creepy. Some probably wouldn't even care because it's Sonic. But I cared. And I wanted to stop it, but couldn't on account of being locked in a room, being made to watch through a window. I never did get shown what he did to those poor guys. I only heard the screams and then static. I should point out they- weren't the screams you get in the game. They were fitting for each character. What I did get after all of it though was that freak busting through the window after he was done, growling something about suffering being a part of who I am. Can't remember the exact words. Although the words I do remember was him yelling at me to wake up. I did just that in one hell of a hurry. Didn't even get much sleep. As I was sitting on the edge of my bed, I could have sworn I was still dreaming when I saw what was on my monitor, but I wasn't, unfortunately. It looked like a video clip of the freak, but he looked as real as he was in the dream. His eyes were completely fixed on me. Also seeing as you know who I'm talking about, let's go with a pet name like- Freakazoid. I'll come up with something demeaning for him later. You don't really have a clue who or what he is, but you know what he looks like. And you may think you know what he does, but you don't. You really don't. It was a dark background so I could barely see anything other than him, but I could just about make out something like a crimson sky, And there were some kind of shapes dancing and twisting around in the distance, like they were something that was alive... After a few seconds, I realized this wasn't a video clip. No loop. Freakazoid was actually staring at me with a toned down smile on his face. That feeling hit me again, only this time it was more like needing to do just one more thing before you go to sleep. You know, like 5 more minutes on a game or one more vid to watch. I actually felt I needed to get to him. No trace of common sense at all. The desktop came up by itself, but the background was still the same thing, until he started looking at the game. The screen went a bit strange after that, giving a split second of red static here and there. The mouse cursor flew about all over the screen as well. It all stopped with the cursor being right next to the icon. My hand just- went to the headphones, then the keyboard and mouse. I clicked on it. It was just like before, without the updated look.The music, scenery, murders, the words, the characters and the way they got locked out when they died. There was just one small detail you might want to know about. My hands were stuck to the keyboard and mouse. And no, I don't mean I needed to keep my hands on them. I mean I tried to remove them and it was like everything was stuck to the desk. Except that I was able to slide the mouse around. I played through to the end, seeing the same ending. Three rounds of static followed by that laughing... Then there was another round of static. The picture stayed the same, but now it said 'What are you?' Yet another round of static, and- Right, okay, I don't know if this even going to work, and don't ask me how I'm going to do it, but- I'm going to do it. Audio undergoes a second of strange interference before cutting to approximately half a second of static. The transition is followed by what can be heard as wind blowing, as if the recording was made in an outside environment. This consistently remains for the rest of the segment. 4 seconds in, there is the voice of a male with a slightly diluted american accent. Males voice would appear to be a heavily modified voice over, including a substantially low tone from a pitch sifter. However, there is no sign of tampering of any kind throughout except for the beginning and end of this segment, visible or otherwise.* * - First visible sign of tampering throughout the entire recording to this point. implying a crude yet unknown transition from the recording to the current segment. Indications show that the segment was placed into the recording during the process itself, without the aid of another audio device. Having fun? I hope so. hope you enjoyed watching. All those sealed fates, and you knew they were sealed. You knew what was going to happen to them, and yet you just watched. Although you did more than just watch. Didn't you?* You took control of them, led them to me. Gave them up. You are as responsible for their deaths as I am, Chris.** There's something about you. Something I can see. I wish to take a closer look at you. ...***Let's talk in private, shall we?... * - Background effects are added and is what appears to be a modified sound clip of screaming in a room that carries an echo. This loops throughout the rest of the segment. * - Several more screams are introduced into the background, all of which have been determined as a mixture of clips that have been traced to several sound archives, TV shows, videos from such sights as YouTube and video games. * - A high powered device of some kind is heard charging up. This particular effect has a strong tremolo effect mixed in, but does not share any kind of resemblance to any known device or form of media. The audio cuts back with the same transition described at the beginning of this current segment. Okay, what you hopefully just heard? That was his voice. What he said to me. I know, I know. It doesn't really add up that I'd have- That to show you. But I did just show you, I hope. What happened after was...Well, all I really remember is the screen flashing and hurting my eyes, but he was moving with every second of it. The last thing I remember was a shot of his whole body standing straight with his arms stretched out in front, and he had that same look on his face from before. Then everything, and I mean my actual vision, went completely red. Then to black. Next thing I knew, I woke up... Well, let's just say somewhere else. I can't tell you because I don't know. Quite a few things have happened since then, my own adventures through this. But I've already driveled on for what must be about half an hour now. Besides, there's another important part you need to hear. I don't know how long has passed since I first got into whatever this is. But the things I've seen... I don't know what this place is. If it's just a dream, or if I'm hallucinating and in reality, I'm strapped down to a bed in a mental hospital or something. Or indeed, if this is some kind of place beyond your imagination. Or your nightmares. I know it sounds completely insane what I'm saying. But I don't know what else to say. I would try explaining how things work and the sights you get here, but I don't think I have the words to describe that. I can tell you something I have seen though. Bodies. A lot of brutality and murder. There's been characters either from the games or I'm guessing made by any of you since I don't recognize any of them. They get chased down before they just disappear. Until he's done with them. And then there's the human victims that he chooses. Do you understand that I'm talking about real people here? These people went through the same thing as me. Only they weren't so lucky. They didn't have what I've got, and they weren't saved and given a chance to even survive, much less fight back! And it's your fault! Yes, you! You keep conjuring up these little pieces of fiction, artwork and further proof of his existence! It's because of you that a place like this exists! All of those characters that you keep creating?! They get about 5 minutes of life in this hellhole before their remains, as well as the people he chose to drag in here get left for me and others to find! And you continue to just bury us in this!! And if you say "But I played it and nothing happened!" then he found you lacking! Not worth his attention! Why do you have to give him the reign of terror that he has!? Why can't you draw him getting his face kicked in for a change?! Why don't you just give us a break already!?... You have to stop indulging this things power. Believe me, once again I know it's completely insane what I'm saying, and the little evidence I have of words and an apparent recording I'm not even sure you got to hear isn't much to go on. I should imagine you'd even question how I got that. Well, I just have it. That's all I 've got for you. But if you've listened to this point, then there must be some part of you that's convinced. Whatever all this started off as, it must have grown. It's evolved, and it's refined itself. Even though you wouldn't know from looking at this place. Either that, or it's always been here. It just needed something to give it a shape. I don't know. Something I am sure of though is also the reason I'm doing this. And it's that I'm here to tell you, you have to stop feeding him. If not for our sake or the sake of anyone else here, then for your own. I can't say what he looks for when he goes after someone. He's very picky, leaving so many alone. Yet there will always be those few people that spark his interest. If you believe me, then I'll make you a deal. If you leave this thing alone, then we'll fight this in peace, and stop it from spreading. He can't be killed, but he can be subdued. If you don't believe me, but you're still listening? Just think about it. That's all I ask. I'm not asking for you to spread the word or stop making any of these characters. And I'm not saying destroy what there is to already see. You can't destroy it. There will always be a copy of this stuff somewhere in the world. And even then, I doubt he'd let this place end in such a way. After being here for as long as I have, I feel that even these characters you've given life to in some way or another have the right to exist. And you people don't deserve to die. Would you agree? Just stop giving this creature the power it keeps using on us. Leave this one alone. He is extremely dangerous and just might choose you next. I'm literally the only living human being I've come across here, so what the hell would your chances be? The only reason I've survived here is because something wanted us here...And because we're probably just as much of a freak as he is in some ways. I know what I ask is a lot. Maybe it's even impossible. It's a fact there's a part of you all that's hardwired to respond to violence. You may take offense to that, but it's the truth. Think about it. So many of you see what all these forms of media have to give you. You play games to feel strong. You watch films to escape from yourself. And when you see the news, you say 'Oh my, how tragic!' Yet you keep on watching. Just as long as it isn't happening to you. That's not some sick psycho you've been keeping locked up. That's just human nature, ever since the start. I think the reason I've survived might be because I try to stop the horror, rather than watching it from behind a monitor or TV. I've survived and I'm still fighting back, even though this is a dark, brutal place where no one was meant to live. But there is some life here. There are a lot of enemies. But there are also allies. Make whatever judgement you see fit about what I've told you. It's not like it should matter to me anymore. But if this is some kind of home for Sonic.exe, then we are the anti Sonic dll, and will continue being a thorn in that fuckers' side until our last breath. You have been warned so if you're still stupid enough to put yourself in this much danger, it's at your own ri- The following segment is mostly inaudible due to unexpected interference mixed with a distorted scream that resides for approximately 4 seconds. The sound clip has been cut up and rearranged. What follows is patches of static that continue until the end of the recording. 1 of 2 other notable points is the sudden presence 2 distinctly different voices. This is the most likely explanation for the transition between tenses 'I' and 'we'. The second voice that of a male with an american accent. Second point is what appears to be distorted cries making their way from the distance to what is assumed to be the narrator(s) location, as well as the low presence of a deep toned males laughter. The voice has a resemblance to that of the individual heard in earlier segment. * - Second visible sign of tampering throughout entire recording indicates what has been determined as a powerful type of jamming signal, theoretically designed to overwhelm the output of any electrical device. The result seems to be that it renders the device inoperable. The evidence suggests there is a delay between the signals impact and it's effect. All known jamming tech available does not possess the specific properties of this signal. Narrator: - Found - Unknown: - Surprised - It - Narrator: - Not my fault - Drag thi - Unknown: - Agree - Here? - Narrator: - We ha - Other choice? - Hope - To know - Said s - We fight - Alone - In peace - Unknown: - Amen - Here!! - The static continues with what can be heard as several as of yet unidentified creatures, followed by what is believed to be gunfire from at least 5 different sources, accompanied by shouting from the narrator(s) along with 3 extra voices. The first 2 are american accents belonging to both a female and male. The third is that of another British male. There are also sounds implying further use of tools that cause projectiles or some kind of lethal force with high impact. Whether these tools are weapons cannot be determined, although it is likely. All mentioned factors take place over approximately the last 8 seconds. Unknown: - Now!! Narrator: I'm trying!! He - Or us- Unknown #3: Look out!! Narrator: Oh fu- A struggle takes place between the narrator and what is believed to be one of the apparent creatures from which the cries originated from. The gunfire continues, almost remaining consistent throughout. The recording ends with the sound in the opening description, only it is now more like the jack being removed. Based on the loose assumption that this is not a mere hoax, it is unknown whether or not the person(s) responsible for this files upload survived the incident. File has been all but dismissed as a hoax due to lack of concrete evidence, including such elements as the sound clips found in already existing forms of media. Also noted is that there is or never has been anyone by the name of Chris Laurence or any individual having his personal details filed under missing persons. Neither has there been anyone having taken up residence or even connected to anywhere near the area of alleged disappearance. To prove this further, locals in the areas connected claim to have never heard of such a person. Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:CreepyPasta Category:Disappearances Category:Weird/Scary shit